Marco Rossi
Machrius Dennis Rossi (Marco Rossi or simply Marco) is one of main character of long-running game, Metal Slug series Biograhy THE GREATEST PF SQUAD HEROES Marco was the best PF Squad that serve Regular Army & war again evil Rebel Army, he very skilled every weapon from Handgun to mighty AR-10 Assault Rifle, he was very brave & never affraid at enemy, however, in Rebel Record that Marco is the dangerous soldier that Rebel have face it, also he is General Donald Morden & Allen O'Neil nemesis alongside with his bestfriend, Tarma. THE LEGACY OF MARCO ROSSI *Metal Slug: Super Vehicle 001 *Metal Slug 2 *Metal Slug X *Metal Slug 3 *Metal Slug 4 *Metal Slug 5 *Metal Slug 6 *Metal Slug 7 *Metal Slug XX/Double X Opening Marco & his friend, Tarma, Fio, & Eri where war again horde of Rebel Army & Mars People with Regular Army support them, after Marco & rest of Regular Army & his friend gain victory, He notice a dark cave, then he find interesting signal & said, "Hey, Guy, i got something in this dark cave", Tarma replied "Ahhh..., that interesting", that their Journey begun. Rival Name: 'Kirito '''Reason: '''Kirito has revealed that he finishing horde of Mars People, Marco think he is one of Rebel Army prototype soldier cause make Marco prepared to fight him, Kirito call his friend to support him, also Marco call his freind to fight too, make it battle between Regular Army & SAO Player. '''Connection: '''Both character are protagonnist (Marco in Metal Slug & Kirito in Sword Art Online), the different is Marco is using gun (Sometime AR-10), while Kirito use Sword. Ending After defeating Polygon Man, Marco & the rest of his friend return to Regular Army HQ, then they notice that the power of Polygon that they got were fake but the real power were stolen by Rebel Army & Mars People, cause Rebel Army invented super soldier prototype called Rebel Polygon Infantry, so Marco & his friend decide to inflirate Rebel HQ & get back Polygon Power before it's use to power Rebel Arsenal. Gameplay He is very similiar to Nathan Drayke. Movelist center (Square Moves) * * or + * + * + * (Air) * or + (Air) * + (Air) * + (Air) center (Triangle Moves) * * or + * + * + * (Air) * or + (Air) * + (Air) * + (Air) center (Circle Moves) * * or + * + * + * (Air) * or + (Air) * + (Air) * + (Air) (Throws) * or * * (Trigger Moves) *'Item Pick-up - *'Block' - *'Evade' - FIle:Btn_l1.png + or (Super Moves) *- (Level 1) Regular Army- Marco called a Crown of Regular Army to kill the player, The Regular Army Soldier has low health so it can easily to kill, The Regular Army will trow Grenades or attacking wiith Knife for Short Range Attack. *- (Level 2) Allen O'Neil - Allen O'Neil will appeared & will shoot Marco with M60 Machine Gun, but each fire cannot damage or Kill Marco but damage & KOing player if caught on fire, Allen has medium-high health but it can damaged or killed By Marco or Player, Allen will say "See You in Hell" if he death. *- (Level 3) 'Slug Impact '- The Cutscene show Marco entering Tank, & he operate that Tank & fire to the Scene, & back to stage with Marco ride the Tank, press Level 3 Soundtrack Assault Theme (Allen's Boss Theme) Taunts TBA Quotes from All-Stars TBA TBA *Prematch: TBA *Item Pick-up: TBA Successful KO: Victory Theme *New Plot *Melody of My Own Way Costume Red PF Squad Clothes TBA Yellow PF Squad Clothes TBA Blue PF Squad Clothes TBA Minion Nishizumi Miho as a minion who can be unlocked by reaching Ranking 8 with Marco. Galleries Category:Characters Category:Metal Slug Category:Playable Characters